Back In Your Head
by ToxicGlo
Summary: It's the last day of class which means it's time for teams to be chosen. Unless Iruka has something different in mind for this year's group. "You all bring something special but you need to learn to work together." RatedT for now. Pairings to come later


**Back In Your Head - Chapter 1 - 'Time of Your Life'**

I do NOT own Naruto. This is for fun and fun only. However anything not in originally in Naruto is mine. Like my characters. :P Now that that's out of the way…

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

The school bell this was the second to last recess they'll ever have. Today was graduation and the last time they'd freely get to spend with friends before being separated. Disturbia walked out of the door with her hands behind her head sighing. A'isha was panicking and started to rant and rave to Disturbia.

"What if we're not in the same team? This could be our last day together for a LOOOONG time." She flew off the handle. Disturbia sighed again…

"Ok lets say this is our last day. Are you gonna spend it worry about what it or are you going to enjoy it?" Disturbia rolled her eyes. As she said that A'isha's eyes lit up. The kinda look that Disturbia knew that she was planning something. _'Oh no… what's she up too now? Please don't be anything drastic I'm tired'_ She thought to herself looking at her best friend.

"Your right! We should get the others and skip class until the ceremony or at least until lunch is over."

"Where do you want to go?"

"The hill, then the ramen shop for lunch." A'isha explained excited

"Who do you plan on bringing?" Disturbia questioned

"You ask too many questions come on silly." A'isha said grabbing Disturbia's wrist and pulling her with.

"Hey" was all Disturbia managed to get out.

The first one they seen was Chouji.

"Chouji!" A'isha called out running after him still pulling Disturbia behind her.

As he turned around Disturbia seen Shikamaru was standing behind him. "What is it A'isha?" He said sweetly and happy like always.

"We're gonna go to the hill for awhile then go to the ramen shop to for one last celebration before we're all assigned to our teams. You wanna come?" A'isha smiled brightly

"Oh coarse. I think it's a great idea. Especially the ramen part." He laughed and A'isha laughed with him.

(While they we're talking)

Disturbia walked over to Shikamaru rubbing the wrist A'isha had grabbed.

"Good to see your still ok.." She said monotoned

"This whole graduation this is such a drag…" He said equally monotoned

"Anyone special your hoping to get on the same time as?" Disturbia asked really showing no interest

"Chouji if anyone. But I really don't care just as long as it's not troublesome Ino, Sakura, or Sasuke."

"I agree with you on that one that trio is trouble."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who do you want on your team?" He asked again

"I guess A'isha if anyone…" her voice started to trail off

"Disturbia! Shikamaru!" A'isha called "Come on we're gonna go tell the others."

"I'm coming, I'm coming" She sighed and followed. So did Shikamaru.

Next they seen Kiba. A'isha froze in her place.

"What's wrong?" Disturbia asked but then looked ahead and imminently knew the reason..

"You talk to him." A'isha whispered in her ear. "I'm too nervous"

"Fine… but you'll eventually have to talk to him" Disturbia sighed "Kiba. Come on we're going to the hill then to the ramen shop one last time before this ceremony thing happens since we won't see each other for awhile."

"Awesome." He called back to Disturbia then turned to Akamaru "Ready Akamaru?"

The little dog barked and wagged his tiny tail. Then they walked over.

"Hey Disturbia, Shikamaru, Chouji." Then he turned to A'isha "Hey A'isha"

"Oh.. Hi Kiba" A'isha closed her eyes and grinned

Disturbia noticed them both blushing as they said hello to each other. It was obvious… well at least to her… that they liked each other. They were just to nervous to tell it to each other. Disturbia glanced over at Shikamaru and he must of seen it to because he sighed and shook his head at them. Destiny gave a slight smirk at Shikamaru. She always hung out with him and the rest of the group but never really gave it a thought to get to know him better. Too late now… schools out and it's graduation time. Disturbia started to walk and shortly her party followed.

Lastly they found Aubrey and Naruto.

Naruto was over trying to talk to Sakura. Kiba rolled his eyes and A'isha giggled. Aubrey was slowly plucking strings on his guitar, he looked up and smiled as Disturbia came closer.

"Yo Naruto, Aubrey we're heading to our spot come on." Disturbia called out to them.

Naruto dropped trying to talk to Sakura like she was yesterday's news and ran to the group. Sakura glared at everyone obviously not happy about being forgot about.

"Hey guys, Aaa… What's going on?" Naruto asked confused as always

"We're going to the hill to have fun, then we're going to the Ramen Shop for lunch." A'isha giggled

"Ramen! Alright! Wahoo!" Naruto started to jump around a yell.

Disturbia got annoyed and hit him on the head. "Shut up Naruto. You want someone to hear you?"

But it was too late someone was behind them…

"Um…" The voice was quiet

Shikamaru was the first to turn around.

"Aaa… Hinata" He said in shock.

"Hey Hinata." A'isha greeted her "Is there something we can do for you?"

"Um… I would like to um…" she tried to tell everyone through her nervousness.

"You can come" Disturbia told her. As she did everyone turned and looked at her like she'd gone mad.

"Thank You" Hinata said in shock herself.

"Well… If we're gonna go lets go or we're not going to have any time left at all" Shikamaru spoke up

"Right. Come on A'isha" Kiba smiled blushing again. A'isha did too… again.

"Ok" she replied softly and followed him as he ran off.

Naruto soon followed then Chouji. Shikamaru, Disturbia, and Hinata stayed behind for a sec.

"Are you…" Hinata tried to speak

"What?" Shikamaru asked barely hearing her

"Um.. Are you sure it's ok if I come along?" She asked them

"It's no big deal. Just ignore them. Their not used to new people being around." Disturbia reassured her

"Yeah all we do is sleep and goof off over their anyway. No big secrets." Shikamaru added

"You can't tell anyone else about it though. It's our spot we don't like the popular kids trashin up the place"

"Ok… I promise" Hinata smiled happy that she was making new friends.

"Ok lets go then." Shikamaru said before jumping off.

"Come on" Disturbia smirked at Hinata and nodded with her head to follow. Then she jumped off with Hinata in pursuit.

Everyone but Hinata, Shikamaru, and Disturbia made was there. Chouji and Naruto went go eating chips and reading comic books. While Kiba started to play with Akamaru while A'isha watched. Aubrey was up in the tree listening to his music.

"Where do you think they are?" A'isha asked

"They should be here soon don't worry" Kiba said looking up at her as Akamaru rolled over playfully.

"I'm sure your right" She smiled

"There they are. See told you no worries." Kiba said putting his hand on her shoulder then quickly taking it off. Both turned away bright red in the cheeks.

Both Shika (Shikamaru) and Disturbia went to their usual spots. Shikamaru under the tree taking a nap and Disturbia sitting up in the tree poking at Aubrey. Hinata stood their not know what to do.

"Hey Shikamaru." Deturbia whispered down to him

"What?" He answered looking up at her

"Thanks for backing me up back there."

_She's thanking me? Girls are so confusing sometimes._ "Yeah it's no problem" he told her putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Disturbia looked at Hinata who was still standing their without a clue.

"Hinata, come sit up her with me." Aubrey called out to her. Hinata looked relieved and came over.

"Um… ok thank. Thank you for bringing me." She quietly said

"It's cool. But you should thank Shikamaru also" Disturbia said as she leaned back against the tree trunk.

"Oh.. Ok.. Um" Hinata looked down at Shikamaru. "I'll wait till he wakes up"

"You'll be waiting along time." Aubrey laughed slightly

"OK guys Ramen time… the usual for everyone? OH except we have an extra this time. Hinata would you like to come with me and Kiba to go get take out?" A'isha asked her

"Um… I don't know" Hinata told her poking her two index fingers together like she always does.

"Nonsense, come on Hinata. It's not that far away." Kiba told her grinning ear to ear

Disturbia nodded at her "Go on have fun. You never know one of them might be your new teammate in a little bit"

Hinata smile "Ok"

After they left Disturbia laid down along the branches and closed her eyes.

"So who DO you think you'll get stuck with?"

"What?" Disturbia asked

"Who. Do. You. Think. You'll. Be. Teamed. With?" Shikamaru asked her again

"Probably.. Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke" she groaned

"Those are the ones I thought I'd get to."

"If that happens to me… will you come to my funeral?" Disturbia asked

"Why would you being having a funeral?" Shika questioned

"Cause I'll commit suicide" she laughed

"Ah I see" Shikamaru half assed chuckled at the thought

Aubrey laughed at both of them.

"Who do you think you'll get?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him from the ground

"I'll be with Sasuke for sure because I can't stand him" he laughed

It went silent after that and Disturbia's face went to an upset look.

"What's wrong?" Aubrey whispered to her

"It's nothing, it's just gonna be so different not being around you all anymore."

Aubrey wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She tensed at the unexpected movement.

"It'll work out just wait and see." he quietly told her."

She relaxed a little and laid her head on his chest till everyone got back.

As everyone ate Aubrey pulled out his guitar and started to pluck at the strings.

"Aubrey you should play us one last song before we go back." A'isha said encouragingly

"Another turning point;a fork stuck in the road.Time grabs you by the wrist;directs you where to go.So make the best of this testand don't ask why.It's not a questionbut a lesson learned in time.It's something unpredictablebut in the end it's right.I hope you had the time of your life.So take the photographsand still frames in your mind.Hang it on a shelfIn good health and good time.Tattoos of memoriesand dead skin on trial.For what it's worth,it was worth all the while.It's something unpredictablebut in the end it's right.I hope you had the time of your life.It's something unpredictablebut in the end it's right.I hope you had the time of your life.It's something unpredictablebut in the end it's right.I hope you had the time of your life"

After they finished eating they all headed back to the academy.

"SIT DOWN!" Iruka yelled frustrated that over half of his class had ditched the whole day.

"Oh just put us on our teams already before you pop a blood vessel" Disturbia yelled sarcastically

Iruka grinned maliciously which made Disturbia recoil. "This year you won't be on teams." he grinned "You'll be living in the same house and will be forced to learn to work with everyone in your home."

A third of the room gasped in shock, another third cheered because they'd be with people they liked, and the other third groaned at the task that they had to complete.

"You can put all of us in a house! The class is too big!" Sakura exclaimed

"You're right Sakura so You, Ino, A'isha, Hinata, Disturbia, Shikamaru, Aubrey, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, and Neji will be in the same class while the rest of you are in a different house together." Iruka grinned proudly of the turmoil he had created. _The 15 of you can't get along at all… this is the best combination. It'll be hard for you all at first but learning to work together will be the greatest skill you'll ever have… He thought to himself as his expression softened looking at his former students. "Pack up all your things and say good-bye to your family because you'll be moving in together tonight. Also here are your four advisors that'll supervise all of your training…" he motioned over to the corner where Kakashi, Asuma, Kureni, Gai, and Leona stood. "You're all special and have something different to offer and I'm honored to have been able to call you my students." He looked at them one last time with a hint of pride and sadness in his eyes. "Dismissed"_

_--_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

_The song is "Time of Your Life" by Greenday - (Hence it belongs to Greenday and not me :P)_

_This story's chapters are basically going to be based on whatever song I like while I write it so you can kinda tell by the chapter title._

_Write me comments and tell me what you think of the story or what you want to see happen._

_Thanx everyone!_


End file.
